


Death Made an Error

by ThePraxianSeeker



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Reapertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfresh (Undertale), Angst with a Happy Ending, Basically I wanted more DestructiveDeath, Depressed Reaper, Error gets very angry at a lot of humans, M/M, Past Abuse, So I made some, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24514213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePraxianSeeker/pseuds/ThePraxianSeeker
Summary: Reaper gets beat up in an alleyway. A mysterious skeleton saves him, from, well, himself.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Reapertale), Blueraven (Idk wtf its called so I'm doing that), DestructiveDeath, Past Afterdeath, Poth later on in the story, Reaper/Geno (Past), Reaper/Suffering, drink - Relationship, reaper/error, stretch/blackberry
Comments: 16
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I wanted more DestructiveDeath, so I made my own. I also just wanted depressed Reaper for some reason

_It was midnight and Reaper was at the back of an alleyway. The only coherent thought he was able to form at the time was whether or not it was possible for the eldest god of death, if it was possible for Death himself, to die. He certainly felt like he should have dusted long before getting to where he was now. He was huddled into a pained ball, his broken wings wrapped around the hurt god protectively. If any passersby might happen to pass the alley's entrance they might hear quiet, pained cries coming from further in the alleyway. And in fact, someone did. Multiple someones to be exact. A mixed group of monsters and humans thinking they had found an easy victim. Reaper has an amulet from Life that prevents him from killing people by touch, which was meant to protect his friends, but in this instant it only made it more possible for the bullies to hurt him. Said bullies stalked towards the crying god, the biggest human in front of the group as it's leader. As the bullies got closer, Reaper looked up and peered around at his surroundings, trying to see what made the slight dragging noise he heard. He spoke in a pained voice, wincing at the stutter in his words_. "Who-who's t-there? I-I-I'm not a-afraid to fi-fight!"  
  
 _The gang leader chuckled._ "Look guys! The grim reaper wannabe thinks he can fight us!" _As if on cue, the gang laughs as the leader steps closer to Reaper, close enough to touch the god if he wanted to._  
  
Reaper painfully unwraps his wings from around him and summons one of his scythes with a bit of effort. "D-Don't come a-a-any closer! P-Please..?"  
  
 _The human steps forward and grabs the god by his collar._  
  
"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!" _Reaper shouts as he weakly kicks at the human holding him up._  
  
 _The human tuts at him._ "Now now, no need for that." _He turns around to face his gang._ "What do you think guys, does the wannabe deserve a punishment for his attitude?" _His question earns him a very enthusiastic yes from the rest of the gang. In response to this, the human slams Reaper into the alley wall, making the already injured god scream as his already broken ribs and wings broke even more. The human laughs at his pain even as he turns his head to look at one of the other humans with him._ "This one's a screamer. Silence him." _At his order the human he's looking at steps forward and shoves a dirty rag into the god's mouth. That action is too late however, Reaper's scream already attracted someone that this gang definitely doesn't want to meet._  
 _  
The newcomer was a skeleton and a friend of Reaper's. The dark-boned skeleton slipped into the alley and strung up the gang before they even knew what was happening, leaving the human leader where he was holding up Reaper unstrung. The human had no idea what was going on and continued punching and kicking Reaper in several spots trying to get him to cry. The newcomer_ _stepped out of the shadows behind the human._ **"D O N ' T Y O U K N O W H O W T O G R E E T A N E W P A L ?"** _The skeleton holds out his hand._ **"T U R N A R O U N D A N D T A K E M Y H A N D."**

  
 _Startled, the human drops Reaper to the ground and quickly turns around._ "Who the fuck are you?"  
  
 **"Shouldn't I be asking you the same thing?"** _The dark-boned skeleton responds calmly_. **"Fucking up a god. And the elder god of death, no less. What the actual hell were you thinking?"**  
  
 _The human scoffs at the skeleton in front of him_. "That thing is no god. A grim reaper wannabe with no pain tolerance is what he is."  
  
 _The skeleton's dark gaze suddenly got even darker. He turns and points to Reaper, who had thankfully fallen asleep_. **"You f u c k e r. Reaper is n o t a t h i n g. See if you still fucking think so after taking off his amulet. I would say that I hope you die a painful death, but alas, you'd be d e a d b e f o r e y o u f e l t a t h i n g."**  
  
 _The human laughs in his face._ "You really think I'm scared of a broken skeleton and his asshole boyfriend? You've got something coming for you if that's the case." _With that said, he steps around to where the god of death was slumped on the ground and rips off the amulet on a chain around his neck. He steps away and throws the amulet on the ground as soon as he has it_. "See? Nothing bad fucking happened, so you can shut it." _No sooner were these words out of his mouth when the area around them went dark with Reaper's aura._  
  
 **"Nothing bad happened, you say? Go touch him then. I fucking dare you."** _The dark-boned skeleton says with a smirk, knowing he had won this verbal battle._  
  
 _The human mutters under his breath, but nears the god again and lightly taps his head. Before the skeleton could say 'I told you so', the human was dead._


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reaper in a hosptal :D

_Error walks over to where the amulet fell before going back to Reaper and tying it around his neck. He gently picks up the sleeping god, ignoring how his glitches started going crazy, and prepared to teleport them to a hospital. Right before he was ready to teleport, a popping noise stops him and he whirls around, coming face-to-face with the goddess of war, Undyne.  
  
_ "Destroyer. What in the stars happened to Sans? And why's there a dead human? Explain. Now." _The goddess gets straight to business, speaking in a commanding tone of voice._   
  
" **Goddess. Reaper accidentally killed the human. And I'm not exactly sure what happened. This human beat him up a bit, I heard him scream which is why I came. I strung up the rest of the scumbags that decided to do this to Reaps. I'm taking him to a hospital, so go report to the king or whatever you're gonna do about this.** "  
  
"I am not going just yet Destroyer. I'm coming with you to see the extent of Sans' injuries and bring Life if she's needed. Then, and only then, will I report to King Asgore."   
  
_Error grunts in acknowledgment and turns away from Undyne._ " **If you're coming, put a hand on my shoulder lightly. If not, leave.** " _He gathers his magic for shortcutting again, and braces himself for the moment of touching that he knows is coming._   
  
_The goddess of war steps over the dead human and claps her hand down on Error's shoulder._ "Get going Destroyer. I don't have all day. _Sans_ doesn't have all day."   
  
_Error jumps and glitches out for a second when Undyne puts her hand down on his shoulder, his eyes filling up with error signs before they dissipated and he shortcutted to the lobby of a hospital._  
 _  
The receptionist does a double-take at the sight of three monsters suddenly appearing out of thin air, one of them staggering upon appearing and carrying one of his companions. She runs, well, more like floats, being a cloud monster, over to the trio._ "O-Oh dear. W-what h-happened?" _She asks the goddess of war, Error currently occupied with trying to get his errors out of his face._   
  
"The Destroyer says Sans got beat up by some gang. I'm not sure how that's even possible, Sans isn't the type that gets beat up in an alley. The stupid fucking human must have done something that made him unable to take his amulet off." _She shrugs._ "That being said, never. And I mean _never_ take off that amulet. It could mean literal life and death for whoever does it." _The cloud monster takes an involuntary step back._ "I-I'll be sure to mention t-that. Take a s-seat, s-someone will be with you shortly."  
 _  
Error gently sits down on one of the chairs, still cradling Reaper and trying to stop his glitches from fizzing so much. Undyne sits on the chair beside him, and turns to him intending to ask the glitchy skeleton more about what happened.  
  
Before she could do that however, a stirring from the sleeping god claimed both of their attention._ _The god lifts his head up as much as he can, and with a slightly crazed look in his eyesockets, looks around._ "W-Where am I?! Stars, o-oh stars, h-how'd I get here?!" _He doesn't seem to have noticed Error or Undyne yet, and when he tries to sit all the way up, falls back with a screech of pain._   
  
_Error moves his hand to hold up Reaper's head in a way that would both be comfortable and make him unable to move and hurt himself again, and tries to sooth the distressed god._ " **Reaper. We're at the hospital. War and I brought you here after I found you in an alley getting beat up by a human.** "  


_The god of death tried to bolt upright at that, and groaned when Error's hand kept him down._ "L-Let go o-of m-me. P-Please. Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease. I-I d-d-don't want t-to do t-this Gen. H-Haven't y-you done e-enough?" _He lets out a pained whimper and tries to shy away from Error when he tries to put his other hand on the god's chest._

_The glitched-out skeleton shakes his head sadly at Reaper._ " **Reaps. Snap out of it. I don't know what my brother has done to you, but he's not here. Me and War are, and that's it. Geno is probably home sleeping. As you should be at this time.** "

_Undyne, who has been silent the last few minutes while Error's been calming Reaper down, suddenly speaks up._ "Sans. Look at me. Your fucked up glitch isn't here. Your sons aren't here. You are going to get checked out by a doctor, and I'm going to report to the king. I'm also going to have to tell your brother so he doesn't worry about you."

_  
Reaper lets out a sound halfway between a growl and a whine._ "D-Don't tell Paps. Please U-Undyne. D-Don't tell P-Paps. Pleasepleaseplease."

_War sighs._ "I have to tell him. Even if the only reason is that he needs to know you won't be able to do your job for a while. Trust me, I don't want to break his heart any more than you do."

_Reaper takes an unnecessary breath, preparing to say something in defense to why the younger god of death shouldn't know, when he's interrupted by a doctor._

"Sans?" _The doctor asks, taking a look around the pretty much empty lobby._ "You can come in now."

_Error groans and stands up with Reaper, and Undyne stands beside them and directs Error towards the door where the doctor came from._ _The doctor walks just in front of Error and Undyne and leads them towards and empty bed in the trauma center. Once they get there and lay Reaper on the bed, he decides to ask what happened to the god of death._

_The goddess of war answers for Error, said glitch flopping down on a chair tired._ "Some human beat him up. The Destroyer got there first. I only came after his brother sensed a drastic increase in his power and King Asgore sent me to find out what happened. We know that his wings and ribs are broken for sure, and he's pretty bruised and scratched up. The Destroyer could probably answer more about Sans, but he's tired after carrying Sans for a few hours on top of teleporting a few times. I'm also not sure if you were told this, but do _not_ take off his amulet punk. It will kill you if you do."

"My name is Dr. Forest. I won't take off his amulet, but one of you will have to help me take off his robe and shirt so I can take a better look and see the extent of the damage. I will admit that I do not know a ton about skeleton monsters, since there isn't very many of them, but I'll do my best, and if you two have anything to input, please do. One other thing. Forgive me if I'm wrong, but do skeletons often have wings? I've never seen another one with wings, even in the pictures I was given to study. I don't think it's very common for them." _He says this while moving around to one side of the god._

_This time, Error answers his question._ " **No, it's not very common. I only know of one more skeleton besides Reaper and his brother who has wings. And he wasn't even born with them, so it doesn't necessarily count. And I'll help you..** " _He stands up and walks to the opposite side of the bed from where the doctor is._ " **Be careful with his wings. In the state they're in, one wrong move can possibly cripple them.  
**  


"We'll just have to be careful then. On your side, gently remove the robe from where the wings come out. If that's too hard to do without hurting him, there's a pair of scissors behind you on the table. On a second thought, that might be best. Take the scissors and slice down from the hole where his wing comes out enough to get it out, and do the same for the armholes." _Dr. Forest demonstrates on his side with a knife, and Reaper falls back to sleep._

_The black-boned skeleton quickly does the same and they gently remove his robe before doing the same thing to the shirt he wears underneath._ _Error falters for a second when the full extent of the damage done to the god's ribcage is revealed, but pretends that moment didn't happen._ " **Holy shit. That.... War, get his brother and Life now please. I.. I'll call my brother.** "

"Don't even try to command me Destroyer. I'll get Life, but only because this could be a matter of Life or Death for Sans. I am not getting his brother. I've said this already. Get the glitch and his children, I don't care. I'll report to King Asgore and then come right back with Life." _The goddess of war disappears in a flash of light._

_Error walks out of the small room and takes out his phone to dial Geno's number._

_The now very cranky glitch picks up the phone._ "What do you want Error. It's 3:30 in the fucking morning, and I was trying to get some fucking sleep."

" **Reaper's hurt badly. That's why I'm fucking calling you. If you didn't even notice that he _was fucking missing_ , than what kind of husband are you?!**"

_Geno shakes it off like it's nothing._ "He sometimes leaves in the middle of the night for his job or a summons from one of the other gods. I can't track when he leaves or where he goes. It doesn't bother me any more. If he's hurt though, that doesn't sound like he left for his job. I'll get the kids and come see what happened."

" **Geno when you get here we're going to have a serious talk. Something Reaper said when he woke up briefly and thought I was you.** "

"Sure why the fuck not. Listen to a pain-delirious skeleton, why don't you. Goodbye. I'll be there in a few minutes."

_When Geno hangs up, Error puts his phone back in his pocket, straightens, and goes back to his seat by Reaper's bed._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error and Geno fight outside of the hospital. I'm not kidding, 1150 words and this whole thing is them arguing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added AC as a co-creator because she helped with this chapter. And the chapters to come.  
> I'll explain who Duster is in the end notes. He belongs to AC.  
> I also added a couple more tags because of something that happens later on in the story.

_ A few minutes later  a angry looking Geno comes in with Raven and Goth. Or more accurately Raven carrying the still asleep Goth while Geno walks in front of them and stalks over to Error when he spots him. _ "What. The. Actual. Fuck. You wake me up at the  asscrack of the morning to tell me Reaper is injured. And what could he have possibly said in the delirious state he's in to make you so worried about me. He's a fucking idiot when he's in pain, no wonder he didn't recognize you."  _ He hisses. _ "I had to get the kids out of bed on a school night for this, it better be worth my time."   
  
** The destroyer stands up. ** " **Raven sit here. Me and your mother have to talk**. "  _He moves out of the way so Raven can sit in his chair with Goth_. " **Geno. Outside. Now**. "  _ Error doesn't give Geno time to answer before he puts his hand on his shoulder and teleports them outside the hospital. _   
  
_ His eye glows. _ "He's a fucking god Error. He doesn't depend on anything but himself and fucking coffee.”  
  
" **That's a lie, and you fucking know it. With his amulet, he is as normal as a regular skeleton. He chose to live that way, for you! For his family! For everyone he cares about! I fucking called you at three am because instead of being relieved that I saved him, he thought it was you.... had hoped it was you that saved him**! "  _ Error growls at Geno and grabs his scarf by his neck. _ " **He is weak because he loves you enough to be!** "   
  
_ He stumbles before regaining his balance. _ "He is weak. For more reasons than one however. If he can't protect himself when he has his amulet on, how can I trust him to protect our fucking children.  _ Goth _ is a better fighter than he is and he's only 10! Not to mention how he comes in late at night. The kids used to _cry_ because their _dad wasn't home to say goodnight to them_! And nowadays he's always shying away from them, looking like he thinks they'll fucking hurt him!"  
  
" **Geno, don't take this path. I would know, I was you! Did you even ask him why? No, you probably didn't, because I never did! He has gotten weaker because he doesn't reap like he should! He's done it before! By wearing the amulet, he prevents himself from gaining magic from his reaping! That's how he survives! But without that magic, he's sick! He may actually die**!" _ Error shouts at Geno before letting him go and turning away _ _._ " **I...in my timeline, I had him once.... he tried so hard to be what I wanted, to be weak enough for us to have children. It never worked.... it ended before the new soul even formed. Geno, he has given so much up. He depends on you to remind him that everything was worth it!"**   
  
_ He snorts. _ "That's his own fault then. And don't come at me with the 'I would know, I was you!' shit, I fucking know that. He hasn't given up anything. We still live with his brother, in his house. And why do you expect me to know where he is every moment of the day or night? Because I can't. I'm not sure why he left."  _ He starts fidgeting with the hem of his sweater worriedly. _   
  
" ** You don't know because you never ask. He left to keep you safe. He's always keeping you safe. I know because I actually asked. You think that you can cheat death without backlash? There are things out there much worse than Reaper and his brother...... from another timeline ..... Another reaper, and he won't stop until he reaps you and the children you have made since you were meant to die.  Error sighs and starts pacing. ** **"Look at you. I can only do so much while Reaper is hurt, and he's hurt badly. You need to be ready for this other reaper because he has no love for you or the kids.** "   
  
"If he really is Reaper, he'll be so weak that I can easily protect myself and the kids. And that's if there even is another reaper out there that isn't Reaper or Respite."   
  
" ** This one isn't weak. He never felt love, he never had a brother to ease his duty. He holds more power than you can imagine. This reaper....is your reaper if he had been born the way he was meant to be. A cold,  souless creature. He killed his whole timeline for the power. Do you not understand ** **?** "  
  
" So he is essentially Dust but with the power of a Reaper. Okay. I've beaten Reaper when he was at full power. I can beat your so called 'reaper'."  
  
_Error sighs_. " ** You can't even beat me. This reaper is stronger than even I. ** "   
  
"If he's anything like Reaper, he'll be weak. Reaper was weak at full power, now he's weak enough to be beaten by a fucking human. If this reaper comes to find me, he'll have bitten off more than he can chew."  
_   
Error shakes his head at Geno sadly _ _._ " ** Our Reaper is weak at full power because his power is shared between him and Papyrus. This dust Reaper.... he shares with no one,  no one  Geno. Get your head out of your damn overblown ego and listen to me! This Duster, he practically had Reaper dust  ** **when he was attacked by humans! How long ago did Reaper leave home?** "   
E _rror grabs Geno’s hand, stopping him from messing with his sweater, forcing him to look him in the face._ " ** This is important, Geno! I need to know how long he's been gone this time! Last time he fought Duster for  three days ** **before he retreated!** "   
  
"He was there when we went to bed around ten. I don't know when he left."   
  
_ Error lets Geno go, starting to glitch and fizz out. _ " ** Not even a day this time...... Duster is getting stronger ..... ** **soon, not even Reaps and I will be able to keep him back...** "   
  
"Stop being dramatic.  Let's just go inside and try to be civil. Raven's probably wondering where we are." _ Geno turns around and walks back inside the hospital. _   
  
_ Error nods _ _._ " ** I. ..I'm sorry for shoving you like that....I. ..I'm ** **scared Geno...I haven't been for a long time.** " _ He says and heads back inside. _   
  
_ Geno sighs. _ "There's no reason to be scared. You don't even know the full extent of what happened to Reaper, or what happened before the human found him."  
  
" ** His ribs and wings are trashed. The human made it worse...... some of the worst broken were already turning to dust when I helped get his robe off for the doctor to help him. ** "   
  
"That's not what I meant- But alright. That's all stuff that'll heal in time anyways. He'll just have to be more careful."   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Duster is like Error says, basically Reaper but if he didn't have a brother and killed his whole timeline. So he has the power of both gods of death and the LV from killing his timeline.  
> Oh and this is probably going to be a double upload day, so pay attention. And sorry for not uploading for two weeks-  
> If you have any questions, ask them. I'll answer the best I can.


End file.
